Evans-Pierce' law firm
by Adam Murray
Summary: Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes get a job at the largest law firm in New York. They meet there the rest of the new directions kids. AU


**Mercedes' point of view**

I was standing in front of the closed elevator doors, watching the numbers slowly decreasing. I looked at myself in the elevator doors. I was wearing a nice black suit with a purple blouse and flat shoes. The doors opened and I stepped in, anxious to get through this day in one piece. When the doors opened, shinny letters that spelled 'Evans - Pierce' caught my eyes and I stared in awe.

A small woman with light brown hair approached me with a big scary smile on her face. "Hello you must be Mercedes." I nodded, "they are expecting you, follow me please."

The woman walked super fast and I felt out of breath just by trying to keep up with her. Around me I saw offices and people in suits working, _'I can't believe I have made it here.'_

The woman stopped with no warning and I almost bumped into her but stopped right in time. She pointed to an area where people stood in, surrounding with cubicles and walked away.

An Asian woman looked up and locked eyes with me. "Hello, nice of you to join us. Would you come inside? So I could finally start."

**Rachel's point of view**

Someone really needs to teach her to always come thirty minutes before and not two after. I feel a little bit sorry for her. I mean, the look on everyone faces said that they think that the only reason she got the job is because she is black.

"My name is Miss Cohen-Chang and I am responsible for the associates, that doesn't mean that you can run to me with every little problem. In fact, that means that you do what I say without complaining. Am I clear?"

Some people nodded in understanding and some looked at her with wide eyes and open mouth. I looked at Santana and Quinn, expecting to see the spark they get in their eyes when someone acts all HBIC.

We weren't scared, we were prepared for every curve ball they would throw in our way, they teach you that in Harvard University.

**Santana's point of view**

If she wasn't my boss she would be dead now.

I hate people who use their power to act like that. I am a bitch and I ruled my high school, but I did it on my own.

I saw the way everyone looked at me. I knew I was hot, I was wearing a grey pencil skirt, a white button down blouse and a black stilettos.

The girl who just walked in could use a fashion advice or two, I am just saying.

"I'm going to pair you up and send you to work with someone." She explained. "Rachel and Santana you will work with the name partners." I was so thrilled, it is an amazing opportunity and I get to work with my best friend.

Before we left I heard Miss Cohen-Chang says to Quinn that she and Mercedes will work together with Finn.

"It's so awesome." I said to Rachel.

"Yes it is." She said excitedly.

"Rach, calm down we can't make a bad impression."

"Yes, you're right."

"I am always right." She rolled her eyes at me.

**Quinn's point of view**

It's just my luck to be stuck working with a girl I don't know when my friends work together. And it gets better, I am working with the girl who was late for the first day.

We are sitting in a medium office on a leather chair. There is a big desk in the middle and a spinning chair, nothing biggie. _'It is better than my cubical, that's for sure.'_

"So, where did you go to school?" The girl tried to make small talk.

"Harvard." I said without looking at her.

"Wow, that's impressive. I went to Cornell University."

"I didn't ask." I said annoyed. I have no interest in making new friends and I want the other associate to be afraid of me.

"Good morning ladies." An extremely tall man walked in the room. He looked too rustic for a lawyer. "My name is Finn Hudson and I am currently working on a pretty interesting case. Who can tell me what is the legal age of drinking?"

"Twenty one."

"What's your name?"

"Quinn."

"That's a lovely name and you are correct. My client wants to open a club which people over the age eighteen could drink in."

"That sounds awesome." The woman with the horrible fashion sense said.

"I'm glad you think that. Go to the library and look up old cases similar to this one." I liked him.

After she left I looked up at him waiting to hear my assignment, "you are coming with me. We are going to a meeting on the matter."

**Sam's point of view**

love this day. Each year since me and Britt formed this law firm my favorite day was the day of the first year associates, I like scaring them. When we first started the colleges our employees graduated from were solid, but now they have to be from Yale, Harvard or Stanford. We are the largest law firm in New York after all.

"Thinking about different ways you could mess with the first years'?" Brittany asked as she came into my office.

"No. Actually, I was thinking about the case."

"Liar." She sat next to me on the couch.

A knock on the door brought our conversation to an end. The walls are made of glass so I could see two woman standing, looking confident. It's much more fun breaking their spirit when they are confident, It gives me a sense of accomplishment.

Brittany rose from the couch and opened the door for them."Morning, please take a sit." She singled to the couch infront of the one I was sitting on.

"What's your names?"

"Santana."

"Rachel."

"I am Sam and this is Brittany, we built this firm from the ground and you're here to help us keep it the best."

"You are here to help us work on a murder case." Brittany handed them a file. "The witnesses are in the next room, prep them please."

**Nobody's point of view**

Three beautiful ladies sat in a bar after a long day of hard work.

"It was awful." The blonde girl said and took another shot.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" The short Jewish girl asked concerned.

"Why was it awful?" The Latina asked.

"Finn was great and I learned a lot during the day with him, but the fat black chick was fucking annoying. She went to Cornell, can you believe it?"

"So she got in because she is black, I called it."

"Santana, just because she isn't from one of the schools they usually hire people from doesn't say a thing." Rachel defended.

"R, it does. She wasn't a shark she was a gold fish, trust me."

"Okay, let's stop talking about her. A toast for us. We are going to be the best lawyers New York has ever seen." The three beautiful girl raised their glasses and drank.

* * *

**Hello.**

**I'll update the story with more review first ('Brittany-Pierce law firm or dead bodies fall).**

**What do you think about the story?**


End file.
